This invention relates in general to fishing floats or bobbers and more particularly to a bobber which may be illuminated for grearter visibility, especially in poor lighting conditions.
While fishing, it is important that a fisherman be able to spot when a fish first takes the bait so that the hook may be properly set before the bait is released by the fish. Conventional fishing bobbers provide a visual indication of when the fish grabs the bait so that the fisherman may react to set the hook. While these bobbers may prove adequate for this purpose during the portions of the day when lighting conditions allow the fisherman to view the bobber, they are less than desirable under poor lighting conditions such as at night and early in the morning when the bobber is less visible. Under these conditions, a fisherman may be unable to properly set the hook and may lose fish that he might otherwise have been able to catch if he were able to visually determine when a fish has initially taken the bait.